Backstory
The Royal Family of all Cosmos was once a large and diverse family that ruled over the universe with humility and wisdom. However, a sudden and mysterious disease ran a fatal course through much of the family. By the time it had been cured, there were only a handful of members left. The Family continued on as bravely as they could, braver than even before the tragedy. However, there were eventually only four member left; King Kars, Queen Rike, and their children, Princess Rose and Prince Guns. By law, the Princess was slated to take the throne, as Guns was the younger of the two. Tragedy would once again strike the Family when the King and Queen, on a short vacation, were lost in a sudden supernova as they passed by. The Galaxy was thrown in turmoil, and Rose, though saddened deeply by the loss of her parents, took the throne. However, Guns, the younger brother, felt great spite towards his sister. He blamed her for their parents deaths, and what was more he was surely the smarter of the two! Or so he believed, though he dare not voice these beliefs. And so he acted as a reluctant adviser to his big sister. ----------------------- Sadly, destiny is sometimes a cruel one. While on a diplomatic mission, the Royal ship malfunctioned, and crashed on a neutral planet not within the Royal Empire's reach. A small, blue orb, third in its system. The pilot was confirmed dead, but the Queen and her Royal Guardian Atlas survived. Atlas was knocked out, in grave condition, but the Queen was almost unharmed. The place they crashed was near a small farm in the countryside. She limped to the farm, and a young man answered. Taken aback at first, he agreed to help her. They transported Atlas to the barn where he was nursed back to health. During the time it took for Atlas to heal, the man and the Queen began to fall in love. Guns had to take the throne in her absence. Worried for his sister, he sent several ships to search her last known coordinates. Meanwhile, back on Earth, the reason for the ship's crash made itself apparent; a terrible beast known as a Jorgon had apparently snuck onto the ship before it launched. These creatures often latch onto ships to feed off their nutrino-exhaust, but normally leave long before a ship makes planetfall. This one, for unknown reasons, seemed to have eaten through several of the ship's wires and pipes. It attempted to attack the farm, taking them all by surprise. The young man fought the beast, and with Atlas' help, defeated it, but not without receiving a scar across his face. Atlas wanted to leave the planet, but the Queen was torn between her love and her duty. It was unprecedented for someone outside the Royal Empire to marry into the Royal Family, but at the same time she had never met a man she loved more. ---------------------------- Meanwhile, the Royal Seer, Voovoozella, used his sight to travel to Earth to find his Queen. Upon arriving, he found that his Queen was 6 months pregnant with the latest Son of the Stars. However, something terrible had happened. The Queen was suffering from the disease her ancestors had. Voovoozella, using his sight, said that if they could deliver Jethro fast enough, she would live. However, even a seer's sight can become clouded, as the Queen would soon die after giving birth. The Last Son's father mourned his lost love. He swore to protect his son, and raise him far away from the eyes of the Empire. Atlas, believing himself failed in his duty, swore that he would protect the Last Son with his life. And Voovoozella, his spirit shaken by his error, stayed on Earth to also watch over the Last Son. The father blamed Voovoozella for her death, but he couldn't stop the alien from staying. He could only hope he would never have to tell his son where he was from. And so starts the saga of the life of Jethro Jackson, the Last Son of the Cosmos. -----------------------------